criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Experiments/Transcript
Main Article: The Secret Experiments Jones: , with things being so quiet lately, I wouldn't be surprised if you've already put all the killers of the Financial Center behind bars! Ramirez: <Rank> , Carl Ackerman, Rachel Priest's cameraman wants to speak to you. He says it's urgent! Jones: Huh, come to think of it, we've never spoken to Carl before. Well, now's the chance. Carl: , please you've got to help me: Rachel has gone missing! Jones: What do you mean missing?! Carl: At first, I thought she was just off chasing a story like always, but now I'm starting to fear the worst! Jones: You're right, , if Rachel really is missing, we should search her office: maybe she left a paper trail that will lead us to her last location! Chapter One Investigate Grim News Headquarters. Jones: Good job, ! It looks like Rachel wrote something down before taking the page with her! Jones: If this happens to be an address, it might lead us to where she went missing! Can you recover the message for us, ? Examine Blank Journal. '' Jones: Awesome work, ! So Rachel did indeed write down an address for... Jones:... The abandoned factory?! (At the abandoned factory) Jones: Why on Earth would Rachel have come to this abandoned factory?! There's nothing here! Jones: Wow, you've got eagle eyes, ! There's no way I would have ever noticed that trapdoor! Jones: A trapdoor activated with a secret code in an abandoned warehouse? I wonder what type of mess Rachel got caught up in this time.. Jones: I guess there's only one way to find out. , can you crack the code so we can discover what this trapdoor is hiding? ''Examine Trapdoor. '' Jones: Congratulations, , you unlocked the trapdoor in one swift movement! Jones: It looks like it leads to an underground facility. If this was what Rachel was looking for, I hope she didn't go in alone. Jones: I mean, I haven't even gone in and already the place is giving me the chills... , have your gun drawn just in case. ''Investigate Experiment Room. '' Jones: This skeleton is headless and with all this acid it's hard to tell, but I really hope this skeleton isn't Rachel! Jones: But there's no way Rachel could have been down here, right? Jones: This smashed skull obviously belongs to the skeleton: and the only way of knowing whether it really is Rachel or not is by piecing it back together. Jones: You're right, , it looks like the killer's left a shoeprint behind. We should hurry and run it through our database. Jones: Meanwhile, let's send the rest of that body off to Nathan with a warning not to get any of that acid on himself. ''Examine Shoeprint. '' Jones: Great job, ! It's lucky for us that our killer left behind an incriminating shoeprint in the secret lab. Jones: Because when we combine that with your awesome detective work, we now know that the killer wears office shoes! Jones: I'm sure Ramirez would be more than happy to investigate which suspects wear office shoes for us. ''Examine Smashed Skull. Jones: You handled yourself like a true pro : you kept your cool even considering the gross nature of your task! Jones: Let's send this skull to Grace and hope she can identify the victim... Jones: I just really, really hope it isn't Rachel. Analyze Skull. '' Grace: To identify the skull you found in that secret lab, I had to make a 3D holographic scan of it. Grace: From that, I did a virtual reconstruction of the face, starting with the victim's muscle structure until I could identify her identity. Jones: And...? Grace: I'm so sorry, I wish it was otherwise but... your victim is Rachel Priest. Jones: I knew it, I knew she was dead the minute Carl told us she had gone missing! Oh Rachel, whatever did you get yourself mixed up with? Grace: I know how hard it is to investigate the murder of someone you knew. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here, . Jones: Thanks Grace... We need to inform Carl of this terrible news... just give us a minute to get it together. ''Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Your victim was subjected to gruesome biochemical experiments, which explains why you found her in that secret lab. Nathan: I'm sorry, but I have no idea what substance she was injected with: I've never seen or heard anything like it! Nathan: The substance forced her bones to grow to an impossible size... the bones grew so quickly in fact, it tore her skin apart! Nathan: You saw the state of the body, so you can imagine my surprise when I found dog hairs on the skeleton! Nathan: It seems these particular dog hairs were coated in a very thick oil which preserved them from the corrosive acid, unlike the poor victim. Nathan: And thanks to these dog hairs, the identity of your killer is already a bit less of a mystery: you're looking for a killer who owns a guard dog! ''Inform Carl of Rachel's Death. '' Jones: I'm sorry to inform you Rachel's dead, Carl. But what I don't understand is why didn't you tell us sooner that she was missing? Carl: Because she fired me! One day, she decided she didn't like my camera work and kicked me out, just like that! Carl: I came back her hoping to get my job back! At first, I thought she was just avoiding me, but then I realised something was wrong. Carl: I had this bad feeling for a while actually... ever since she started hanging out with this loony is Walton Square, Drake Ribbs. Carl: I don't know why she was so interested in him, the man looked like a freak! I wouldn't be surprised if it was Drake who killer her! (After talking to Carl) Jones: Somehow I feel like Carl is hiding something from us. And even though Rachel did fire him, I was still expecting Carl to be more upset by her death. Jones: Still, we should go and talk to this "freak" Drake Ribbs and find out why Rachel was so interested in him. Jones: And you're right, , now that Rachel's office is part of a murder investigation, we should sweep it for clues! ''Investigate Why Rachel was Talking to Drake. '' Drake: My lovely Rachel often came to see me. She loved my stories, always wanted to hear more. Jones: What stories? Drake: The sad story of how I was transformed into a monster! When I was in the army, I was used for secret drug experiments! Drake: The doctors turned me into this monster, and then they kicked me out! Drake: Nobody believed me except for my beautiful Rachel. So sweet. My little angel. (After talking to Drake) Jones: , I've never seen a human being look more like a killing machine before! Jones: If the army really did secretly experiment on Drake, I bet this is a story Rachel would have wanted to tell... Jones: But what if Drake mistook Rachel's interest in him for love, and when she didn't love him back, he killed her?! ''Investigate Grim News Headquarters. '' Jones: Great work, ! You found Rachel's research files! Let's search through them in the hopes we find a viable lead to follow up on! ''Examine Research Files. '' Jones: You struck gold with Rachel's research files, ! Jones: So Rachel got a lot of cease and desist letters warning her to stop her investigation! Jones: The letters are all from the same man: General James Marsh but some of the letters are full-on death threats! Jones: I think this warrants a little talk with this army general, don't you think, ? ''Question General Marsh Over his Warnings to Rachel. '' James: Ah, you must be the who wanted to see me. I'm just finishing a meeting with Mayor Johnson, I don't know if you've met before? Mayor: Why of course we've met! I was even there for 's promotion from the Industrial Area. I see you've come a long way since, . Jones: Sorry to interrupt you, General, but we'd like to ask you a few questions in private, if we may. James: By all means, . Let me just see Mayor Johnson out and I'll be right with you. (After seeing Mayor Johnson out) James: You're asking me questions about operations which have been classified top secret: I can't tell you a thing about them! James: That blasted journalist refused to quit asking questions, so I had to use every means neccessary to make her stop! Jones: Even if that meant threatening her with her life? James: I don't even know why you're asking me these damn questions. You and I, we're on the same team, . Jones: Yet somehow I'm not entirely convinced that's true... (After talking to James) Jones: One murder, one secret lab, and a whole lot of mystery! Jones: If only we knew what Rachel was getting herself mixed up in, maybe we could have stopped her... Ramirez: , there's a voice message from Rachel Priest! It's, uh, a few days old... so, er, do you still want to listen to it? Jones: What the?! Of course we want to listen to it! RIGHT NOW! Chapter Two Jones: Of course we still want to listen to Rachel's voice message, Ramirez! Even if it's old, it could help explain who injected Rachel with the mysterious drug! Ramirez: I,er... , why don't you play Rachel's old voice message while Jones calms down? Answering Machine: "Hello, , it's Rachel Priest. I'm investigating a huge story implicating the army, and well, maybe I'm becoming paranoid..." Answering Machine: "...But I'm scared something bad is going to happen to me. In case I die, please keep investigating this. I've left you a more detailed video message in my office." Answering Machine: "It's on my tablet computer. I can't risk giving you the password, but I'm sure a pro like you won't have any problems hacking into it." Answering Machine: "One last thing, I'm convinced the company behind all this is Greene PharmaCorp, I just can't prove it yet. I'm counting on you, ." BEEEEEEEP! Jones: Oh, Rachel... Let's go search her office then, and if Greene PharmaCorp really is behind this, then we better go talk to Alden directly. ''Question Alden Greene. '' Alden: Rachel Priest was convinced Greene PharmaCorp is secretly developing some kind of huge deal with the army? And illegally so? Alden: That's absurd! Rachel pursued the wrong career: She should havr been a fiction writer, not a reporter! Jones: Sadly it's a bit late for a career chance for Rachel. And given how you didn't like eachother, I'm guessing you're not too saddened by her death... Alden: I don't like what you're insinuating! We had our differences, but I value human life above all else and I'll do anything to help you catch her killer. Jones: We appreciate that, Mr Greene. And in that case, would like to search your office, if you don't mind. ''Investigate CEO's Office. '' Jones: Nice job, ! The substance on this carpet looks like it belongs in a chemical plant or lab, not in a CEO's office! Jones: , would you mind collecting a sample of this substance so that we can determine what it is? ''Examine Stained Carpet. '' Jones: Good job, ! Now let's take this substance from Alden's office carpet to Grace to see whether it's chemical based or not! ''Analyze Blue Substance. '' Grace: The substance from Greene's carpet is the same substance that killed Rachel! And I've never seen a substance like it in my life! Grace: With the sample you gave me, I managed to replicate enough of the serum to test it on a mouse. Grace: And as crazy as it sounds, the serum turned the mouse into some kind of super strengthed monster that killed all of the other mice within seconds! Jones: Oh my god, so you're telling us that the serum to create super soldiers really does exist?! Grace: And if the army got a hold of this serum, it would be worth billions of dollars! Grace: I don't know if this will help, but one person who could have created this serum is a scientist called Kelly Speltz. Grace: She's famous for her unethical and more or less illegal experiments, such as the two-headed goat she created. (After talking to Grace) Jones: Ugh, I can't believe there really is a sick gold rush to create a super serum going on underneath our city! Jones: The people in the financial centre will do just about anything to get rich, even if that means killing hundreds of people in the process! Jones: You're right, , if we are going to stop it, we need to find out who started it! Let's try and find out whether Kelly Speltz created this serum. ''Investigate Kelly Speltz. '' Kelly: You think I'm the one who created that super soldier serum? I'm flattered, , but it wasn't me. Kelly: People don't recognise my genius often enough. They call my work inhumane and try to have me shut down. Kelly: Such as that rotten reporter, Rachel Priest. She even tried to have me stop experimenting on animals! Kelly: I don't even know what she's talking about! My latest guard dog has survived every single experiment so far. Kelly: No, people like Rachel don't realize I'm doing the work of God: I'm trying to create a new better, stronger humanity! (After talking to Kelly) Jones: I wonder how far Kelly is capable of going to make sure nobody stops her from continuing her sick experiments? Jones: Let's keep a close eye on her... and we should probably call animal rescue for her guard dog. ''Investigate Reporter's Desk. '' Jones: Good job, ! So this must be the tablet computer that Rachel wanted us to find! Are you ready to hack into it? ''Examine Tablet Computer. '' Jones: Rachel was right, her tablet computer didn't stand a chance against your awesome skills! Jones: Are you ready to check out the video message she made for us? Video Diary: , if you're watching this, then it means I am no longer of this world... and presumably it is my investigation that got me killed. Video Diary: I've been investigating the development of an illegal serum. The serum transforms men into vile killing machines, and always against their will! Video Diary: I've been talking to an ex-military by the name of Drake Ribbs. He's the only living proof that the serum has secretly been tested on humans! Video Diary: But talking to Drake isn't easy: a side effect of the serum is making him more and more violent. I admit, even I am scared of him sometimes. Video Diary: The serum has already ruined thousands of lives, , you have to stop it before even more people are killed! Jones: By the sound of it, even Rachel was beginning to realize that Drake was dangerous. I think it's time we check up on him! ''Get Drake Talking about the Super Serum '' Drake: Why shouldn't I be angry?! One minute I'm the best soldier in General Marsh's unit, and the next minute I've become a MONSTER! Drake: General Marsh promised me I'd become even better, even stronger... but when I woke up looking like this, he threw me out of the army! Drake: I can't find a job anymore. I bought a guard dog to try and get a job as a night watchman, but they said I'm too scary even for that! Drake: Life wouldn't be too bad if only I could hold my sweet Rachel again... but she's gone to a better place... and maybe I should follow. (After talking to Drake) Ramirez: , the mayor is on his way to talk to you, and you need to wait here until he arrives! Chief's orders! Jones: The mayor? Why one Earth would he want to talk to us, ? Chapter Three Jones: Let's rethink this: we found Rachel in a tub of acid after she was killed by an experimental serum. Jones: A serum which literally gives you super strength and could be worth billions in the hands of the army! Jones: This case just keeps getting bigger and bigger... Jones: And now the mayor wants to talk to you, ! C'mon, we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer. Mayor: Ah, , always a pleasure. Now, I've come here to help you save some time with your investigation! Mayor: You're being horribly misled in thinking that General Marsh is a possible suspect in your murder case. Mayor: He's just been promoted as head of the army's chemical testing unit! And he hasn't come as far by making any mistakes. Mayor: I can count on you, can't I, ? It would be a shame not to have such a powerful man on our side. (After talking to the Mayor) Jones: Is it just me or is Marsh trying to use his political connections to get off the hook? Alex: Yo, I don't know if you play the stock market but Greene PharmaCorp has just announced it's soon going to sign it's biggest contract ever! Alex: The stock market has gone into a frenzy, and Greene PharmaCorp's shares are soaring! You need to hurry and cash in on it! Jones: Oh my God, , what if Greene PharmaCorp's big contract is the serum?! Jones: Alden told us he wasn't involved in the development of any such serum, but I think it's time to ask him again! Jones: And you're right, , we should probably head back to that creepy lab... though I really don't want to. ''Talk to Greene about His Possible Business Involvement with the Army. '' Alden: Greene PharmaCorp would never sign a deal with the army over such a serum: the human testing aspect of it... it's morally wrong! Jones: So you DO know about this serum? Alden: ...Years back, I was approached with an offer to develop the serum. I immediately turned it down and that was that. Jones: You've already lied to us once Alden, so how are we to believe you this time? Alden: Believe what you want but I'm growing tired of you AND your base insinuations! Next time you come round uninvited, my guard dog will be waiting to greet you! Jones: Well, I guess this is our last chance to search your office then. ''Investigate Alden Greene's Desk. '' Jones: Way to go, ! Now, what's a cryptex doing on Alden Greene's office floor? Jones: And it's not like I doubt you, but I don't think even you could crack this... could you, ? ''Examine Cryptex. '' Jones: Wow, you truly are a marvel, ! So that cryptex was hiding a USB stick which belonged to... Jones: ...RACHEL PRIEST?! Alden: Wait a second, that blasted cameraman of hers gave it to me! But I have no idea why: I didn't wait for an explanation and just threw the creep out! (Aftet Examining Cryptex) Jones: What the heck?! Did Carl actually the cryptex contained Rachel's USB stick and why on Earth did he give it to Alden? Jones: You're right, , we should let Carl answer these questions himself! Jones: But here's a question even he can't answer: why did Rachel want to protect this USB stick so badly? Jones: We better send the USB stick to Alex and see if he can come up with an answer! ''Question Carl Over his Betrayel to Rachel. '' Jones: Carl, you've got more than a little explaining to do! We know you gave Rachel's USB stick to Alden! Carl: I can explain! I knew the USB stick contained all of Rachel's research... and a lot of it was concerning Greene. Carl: My job paid nothing and I really needed the extra money... so I sold it to Alden. I didn't even make that much money! Carl: Rachel found out and fired me before I could even explain myself... None of this would have happened if she'd paid me properly! Jones: I can't believe it, all that for a few dollars... Poor Rachel, she couldn't even trust those closest to her. (After talking to Carl) Ramirez: Ah, , I've finished investigating which of your suspects wear office shoes! Ramirez: I know Carl Ackerman bought a pair to help him in his job search since Rachel fired him. Ramirez: Alden Greene's shoes are amazing, and General Marsh threatened to kick me with his beautifully polished shoes... Jones: Thanks for all the lengthy details, Ramirez. Well, , I hope this helps! ''Analyze USB Stick. '' Alex: Wow, Rachel's USB contained the motherload of information, enough to seriously damage Marsh's reputation! Alex: According to Rachel's research, Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army... Alex: ...But the army forced him to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. Alex: Rachel was convinced that Marsh refused to give up on the development of his billion-dollar serum and secretly continued with the funding of Greene PharmaCorp. Alex: She believed PharmaCorp was on the point of a breakthrough and she wanted to stop him before he managed to sell the serum for mass production! Jones: The mayor doesn't want us ruffling Marsh's feathers but that was before Marsh became our prime suspect! Are you ready for this, ? Category:Dialogues